Sayounara
by Raya Light
Summary: PGSM Oneshot. Ami leaves to study medicine in the US. Written for the January Travel challenge in SM Monthly LJ Challenge community.


Title: Sayounara  
Author : Raya  
SM Monthly Challenge Theme 13JAN06: Travel  
Genre : General / Drama  
Version : PGSM  
Rating : G

Disclaimer All characters are owned by Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai Entertainment. I have merely borrowed them, like dolls, to play with for a while.

**Sayounara**

"Japan Airlines flight number 006 with service to New York is now ready for boarding. All confirmed passengers, please proceed to the terminal area for screening and processing. Once again, Japan Airlines flight 006 is now ready for boarding…" 

"Well…" Ami said with a small smile as she shifted her carry-on bag from one hand to the other. "I guess it is time…" 

"Ami-chan!" Usagi wailed as she threw her arms around her friend. Used to her theatrics, Rei and Makoto merely watched tolerantly, and waited for their chance to say goodbye. 

A short distance away, Dr. Mizuno watched with interested surprise. She had never even heard of these friends until a few days ago, but it was obvious that they were very close to her daughter. For a moment, she wondered what other secrets Ami was hiding, and then pushed the thought away. 

Ami's smile faltered a little as she tentatively hugged her friend back. "Don't cry, Usagi-chan," she said softly. "I will be home soon. And you can call me. We still have our cell phones…" 

"But… But…" Usagi protested as she pulled back. 

"Just remember the time difference," Rei said with a stern glance at her emotional friend. She then turned to Ami. "Be safe," she said quietly. Although her face was calm, her eyes conveyed her sadness quite clearly to the new college freshman. 

Ami nodded. "I will, Rei-chan," she replied softly. 

"Here," Makoto said as she shoved a medium sized bag towards Ami. "I made some snacks for you to eat on the plane." 

Ami's smile trembled again as she accepted the bag. "Thank you, Mako-chan. I appreciate it." 

Makoto shifted restlessly for a moment, and then nodded. "It's just some sandwiches and cookies, but I thought you'd like them. You take care." 

Ami's smile brightened a little, and she nodded back. "I will." She looked at Rei and Makoto. "Please take care of Usagi-chan for me," she said softly. Rei cocked an eyebrow, while Makoto nodded. To them, it was obvious, but Ami felt better for having said it. 

Usagi looked from one to another, and then quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "I'll be fine, Ami-chan," she said reassuringly. She pasted a smile on her face. It felt as fake as all the smiles she had worn after Queen Beryl had captured Mamoru. "Have a safe journey, and call us when you get there. Watch out for all the bad guys in America. Good luck with your studies. I can't believe you're going to college! Don't study too hard, though, even though you're just a middle school kid. You're a college kid now!" 

Ami's smile became more natural as Usagi continued to ramble on. Skipping high school had not been in her plans. Normally, she was too methodical to have even considered it, but this opportunity had come up and she could not pass it by. On a whim, she had taken an early admissions exam for Harvard Medical School when it had been offered at one of her cram schools. The foreign college had been quick to inform her that she had made the highest score ever on the test, and had practically demanded that she travel to America to start her undergraduate degree immediately. 

She brought herself back to the present, and interrupted Usagi. "I will. I will remember to take time off to relax and enjoy myself. Havard is a very safe school, so I should not have any other problems." Unable to resist, she hugged Usagi again. "Farewell," she whispered as she held her best friend tightly. Slowly, she let her go and stepped back. "Farewell," she said again to all of her friends. 

"Farewell," they chorused in response. 

Usagi started to say something more, but stopped when Rei clenched her shoulder gently. She looked up at the miko in surprise. Rei merely tilted her head towards Dr. Mizuno. When Usagi followed her gaze, her face flooded with surprise, comprehension, and chagrin. Quickly, she nodded her understanding. 

Ami came to a stop beside her mother, and looked up at her. Dr. Mizuno's smile was as tremulous as her daughter's. "You have your father's number?" she asked as she instinctively reached out to smooth down the lapel of Ami's jacket. Ami nodded. "He should be waiting to meet you at the airport. If he isn't, make sure you call him," she continued to ramble. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from demanding that Ami stay. 

"I will," Ami said softly. She understood her mother's feelings. Almost, she wished her mother would demand that she stay after all. 

"Japan Airlines announces that flight 006 with service to New York City has now begun to board. All confirmed passengers please make your way immediately to the gate area for boarding. Once again…" 

Ami and her mother both jumped at the announcement, and then stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I'm leaving," Ami said as she forced another smile. 

"Return safely," her mother replied with the standard response as she, too, forced a smile. Slowly, Ami turned and walked away. 

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried loudly. Ami stopped and turned to look curiously at her friend. Usagi began to bounce and jump, waving her arms wildly. "Bye-bye, Ami-chan! Bye-bye!" 

Tears ran unnoticed down her face as she smiled at her friend's antics. "Bye-bye, Usgai-chan! Bye-bye, everyone! See you later!" she called as she waved back. Quickly, she turned and made her way down the escalator towards the security booths. 

A short while later, she stared at her reflection in the plastic of the airplane window. Below her, the Pacific Ocean glistened in the sunlight. A new life was beginning. A new challenge. She only hoped to pass through it quickly so that she could return to where she belonged: home with her friends.  



End file.
